This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Users of the beam lines 7-1, 9-1, 9-2, and 11-1 receive an orientation in the use of the beam line instrumentation and detector systems (MARGermany MAR345, ADSC Quantum-4, and ADSC Quantum-315 and MARUSA MAR-325) for macromolecular crystallography data collection and data processing. In addition, all documentation has been put on the web for local and remote Internet access. Many user groups also request crystallography support for their experiment and staff members provide help in methodology and data collection strategies. Staff members often work one on one with scientists using the data reduction software (DENZO, MOSFLM, and HKL2000). Specific training on using the Stanford Auto-mounting System (SAM) is also provided.